A Speck of Dust Lost in the Wind
by AVoiceSmotheredByACruelWorld
Summary: I raced through the streets too distracted by my mind to pay attention to what or who was around me. I let out a yelp as I ran into what had to be a wall and landed flat on my ass. I looked up fear filling me as I looked upon the blue armor of a republic solider. I frantically got to my feet. There were a few of them behind him looking at me in a strange way. Kix x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A Speck of Dust Lost In the Wind**

 **My body had registered the harsh slap before my mind ever thought too did. My neck had snapped to the side and it sent me to the floor. I crawled to the corner as a form to escape. I had disappointed what the outside assumed to be my pimp but they weren't wrong. I cradled my quickly bruising cheek as I failed to notice the blood from my nose trickling down my chin onto the expensive outfit I was wearing. It was a long sleeved dark purple corset top with a short black skirt that made them look together like a dress as well as my knee high combat boots. It made my curves be shown off as well as my breast but at the same time brought out my gray-blue eyes and freckles… But on the other side it made my red hair look dark but it made people curious and he knew it, "S-Stop! Pl-Please I didn't mean too!" I begged as I pushed myself further into the wall.**

 **He was known to others as Salem and I was known as Phoenix... Or well I used too but he had made sure she had died. His eyes only narrowed, "You didn't mean too. Well isn't that reason enough to explain where the three hundred credits went?" His voice dripped venomous sarcasm, "I pay a lot to keep you alive and you would do damn well to remember that. I pay for everything you have and I own you... You made a pathetic medic and an even more pathetic whore."**

 **I felt tears burn and blur my vision... But I knew better he didn't like or approve of any weakness. It only made these moments worse. I couldn't help but cry out as I was yanked up. I began to hit and kick wherever I could and when I was dropped onto the cold rough hard floor; I took off outside of the house ignoring his yells. I just ran and ran through the streets bumping into people and knocking a few down.**

 **The looks were anything of anger to pity. A few of them were the reasons I had grown to hate my life but a few of them were the ones who only spent money to give me a break. They were the ones who at one point gave me hope of a life that may be better spent somewhere safe but no one ever came for me… Not my family… Not my friends. No one because he was right how could anyone ever love or care for someone who was as worthless as I was? Who couldn't do anything right, no matter how easy or simple it was?**

 **It was than it dawned on me. I had nowhere to go. I had left my home of three years with quite literally just the clothes on my back. I was going to have to go back and that promised a beating for even thinking of leaving him. Tears filled my eyes at the thought. I had nothing. Everything that I owned was his. He had simply loaned it too me. He loved to remind me of that daily.**

 **I raced through the streets too distracted by my mind to pay attention to what or who was around me. I let out a yelp as I ran into what had to be a wall and landed flat on my ass. I looked up fear filling me as I looked upon the blue armor of a republic solider. I frantically got to my feet. There were a few of them behind him looking at me in a strange way I couldn't quite place. The wall.. Er.. Man I had run into had a strange haircut. What was mostly bald but had what looked like electricity in different places, "I-I am sorry! So sor-sorry!"**

 **He moved to touch my shoulder and I moved away from him, "Hey.." It was a tone a tone you would use on a small child or wounded animal, "Miss you don't have to be scared of us.. We don't want to hurt you."**

' **Lies.. Everyone wants something from a street whore…' I thought to myself as I stared at him my chest rising and falling in a panicked way, "I-I a-am sorr-sorry oka-okay?"**

 **He looked me over, "Alright.. My name is Kix.. These are my brothers.. Fives, Echo and my Captain Rex. I am a medic. Can I help you with that?"**

 **He was gesturing to my nose and I finally raised a hand to it noticing the blood that was still dripping from it, "No! No you don't have too I am fine.. I promise."**

 **He gave his brothers a look, "Ma'am you need to have that looked at. Come back with us and we can get you help."**

 **I looked at my bloody hand and then at the men in front of me, "No. I have to be home soon.."**

 **He frowned, "Did someone do that? We cant help you if you wont tell us what is going on."**

 **I stared at them and frowned weighing my options. If I get cleaned up and bring in a few extra hundred credits before I go home maybe he wouldn't have such a reason to beat me as harshly as he did at this moment but on the flipside if I was too late I may end up being in more trouble than at this moment.. Credits and slight safety or home on time and beaten almost to death if I knew him. I slowly brought myself to nod, "Ok-Okay.." I allowed myself to take his offered hand and move beside the group towards a building.**

 **Kix's P.O.V.**

 **I gave Rex a look knowing we were all thinking the same thing. This woman was not just hurt by some accident. Some one had hurt her or done this terrible thing to her. From a quick glance I had reason to believe that her nose was most likely broken, which may mean a crack in her cheekbones. She had multiple bruises and several open minor cuts. I was most worried about her bloody nose. I almost let out a sigh of relief when she took my offered hand and immediately moved with her too base. I would take the consquences later. This was a medic's job.**

 **I looked her over again, "Can you please tell me your name Miss? I do mean your real one." I cut her off when her eyes flickered with conflict and she began to lie.**

 **She stared at me and dropped her head, "Phoenix.." Her voice was soft but defeated. I unlocked the medical bay as soon as we approached the outside door to it. I moved her to sit her on one of my medical tables, "Now are you going to tell me where you got these marks and injuries?" I ignored my brothers looks at me. They were not my concern right now.**

 **She looked anywhere but at me, "I-I fell down some stairs earlier.. I just didn't see them.. Ask anyone around here I am famous for my clumsiness."**

 **I frowned not liking her lying to me, "I bet they could also tell me another way you got those injuries wouldn't they?"**

 **Rex gave a slight cough and spoke up, "Kix that is out of line. She is here as a victim and doesn't need to feel interrogated."**

 **I shot him a glare and looked back at her as I grabbed my supplies as I moved her chin up beginning to clean up the blood, "You will need to stay tonight so I can make sure there are no internal injuries."**

 **She immediately shook her head, "No that wont be nessecary. I think I would know if I was internally bleeding. I have to be home soon anyone. I have people who worry."**

 **I only shook my head, "No as a medic of the republic I can not release a civilian knowing that they could be injured and have them die. Sorry but I will not be responsible for an innocent life being yanked short and if you wish you can call your home from one of our comlinks."**

 **She looked into my eyes for a minute and slowly nodded before dropping her head again, "Yes sir."**

 **I turned to face my brothers, "I will be a few hours if you wish to go. I will alert you when I know the full report of her injuries unless you wish to stay and help me get this mess of a medical bay cleaned up."**

 **Echo shrugged of course,"I can stay and help." I didn't take a genious to see that his curiousity was peaked. It was something he had picked up from Fives.**

 **Fives shook his head, "No thank you. I can go grab dinner for us."**

 **Rex nodded, "We will be back momentarily."**

 **I turned back to my patient and reach forward wiping or dabbing the blood away from her nose and frowned, "We might as well settle in for a long night."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix's P.O.V.**

 **I was sadly used to untrusted hands on my body so having a trained medic laying his steady hands, carefully moving to work was nothing special or new to me. My eyes were begging to see exactly what his movements were and to follow them but I knew looking a man in the eyes while they were working was a good way to end up getting a very through beating.**

 **There were a lot of bruises and I figured my nose was broken but it was not the first time and so if the news came so would the feigned surprise.**

 **The soft brown, doe eyed male tilted my fingerprinted bruised chin up to gain a better look but I still avoided his line of sight with my eyes. After pushing from the bridge of my nose to the tip and back up before branching onto my cheekbones. The action gained him a few winces and a few different flinches, "Your nose is an open facture. Easy to set into a healing mask if needed or if the stage worsens. Left cheekbone has a hairline fracture.. A blood clot on the epidermis on the left cheek." He was recording the injuries to both his recording and mind. He let his hands move down to press on my ribs and I hissed in pain, "Bruised possibly broken ribs. Left forearm skin tear stage 1. Right wrist skin tear stage 2 branching into a stage 3. Multiple stages of bruising and skin tears on a full body scale."**

 **I, myself had stopped listening from the first two words, he had spoken. It didn't matter in all honesty and I knew that. The news which would have shocked any other human being was nothing new to me, "I told you I am fine."**

 **The tall male met my eyes (much to my displeasure), "Fine? I would hardly call those wounds fine. In fact, if you were any one of my brothers or commanding officers I would have you on bedrest until further notice."**

 **It was at those innocent and kind words that my world famous temper boiled over and I lost it, "Well I'm not! So just leave me alone. I don't need your help?" I hissed as I turned my face away in a sulky way much like that of a five year old.**

 **I didn't have to see his face to know how taken back he was. His body language was more than enough. I kept waiting for the blow that never came and it was a minute (that felt like an eternity before he spoke), "You don't want my help. You do need it. I would say look at yourself but you don't need to see a sight I am sure you are most likely used to."**

 **Even if I wanted to desperately, I could not for the life of me deny it so I settle for a hateful glare at the kind but forceful medic, "You know nothing about me. No one does so stop acting like you do. Okay? I fell down some stairs."**

 **The medic narrowed his eyes and in the calmed voice that was laced with anger said, "Even if I have to arrest you and keep you handcuffed to this bed, you are going to stay here overnight."**

' _ **Yeah it wouldn't be the first time someone had done that pretty boy. They beat you to that already by a couple years'**_ **I thought to myself before opening my mouth to retort, quickly closing it as a cough in the room made itself heard. I looked towards the source that was standing in the door frame before snapping my attention to the floor.**

 **Kix's P.O.V.**

 **I looked almost angrily towards Rex, Echo and Fives. Rex looked slightly confused. Echo took the part of an embarrassed bystander and Fives… Fives well looked beyond curious at the situation. I didn't know how to even begin to explain the incident. Not even my most difficult patients (cough cough Fives cough cough) ever got this rise from me… So why did she?**

 **Rex took in both my agitated state and the small females sulky state before opening his mouth to address me, "Is everything okay in here?"**

 **Of course he received two completely different answers. Mine being a simple yes sir and hers being a softly muttered hell no. I then was quick to change my answer but not too match hers, "Actually no. I have reason to believe there is at least one possible threat to her, that could cause internal bleeding if not treated properly and she refuses to accept a proper medic's report."**

 **Phoenix let out a soft scoff. It reminded me of Commander Tano's exact scoff when she was not allowed on a mission and it was even more amusing on this little spitfire, "I was a damn medic! I would think I have a say."**

 **I turned back to her rolling my jaw and setting it in a way that clearly showed how pissed I was becoming, "Well you don't. You are biased and I am not going to send you out of here without a full examination and treatment."**

 **She moved almost as fast as a Republic trained hand to hand combat solider and sent a rather forceful punch to the left side of my face. It immediately bloomed into pain but I had handled worse and by much more strength, "There. Now you can't exactly treat you me and yourself can you?" The smirk on her face was very much like that of a victory of a solider after winning a small battle in the war.**

 **My reaction was fast as I tightly seized her wrists and unhooked my cuffs from the left side of my belt, "I am sorry but Phoenix you are under arrest for assault on a Republic medic." I hooked one side to her uninjured left wrist and the other side to the medical bed. Even my closest brothers seemed shocked by the action and too be honest, I was as well but I was unable to back down now, "You will remain under arrest for the required minimum amount of 5 days unless you act up or step out of line at which case I will add time accordingly."**

 **She struggling pulling on the cuff before staring at me, "Get out! Get out!" She yelled moving in a way to reach me so she could either strike me again or kill me… '** _ **Whichever was more convient and would get her home faster most likely**_ **.' I thought to myself.**

 **I was more than happy to obligage to her, "Until you have calmed you are under isolation except for checkups and meals." I turned to my brothers, "Everyone out."**

 **We moved in a single file line out the door and of course I did fail to notice the tears in her eyes and fearful… No terrified motions to curl up.. Otherwise I was not sure I would of left her. Fives was the first one to speak up in a quiet tone of voice, as I looked the door to the medbay, "Kix. Man are you okay?"**

" **Fine." Came my tart reply.**

 **Rex was next to speak, "Are you going to inform the general you arrest a female civilian and under the circumstance that we have or should I?'**

" **I will if you wish." My response from my commanding officer was a sharp nod.**

 **Echo was last to speak as we made our way to the barracks, "She isn't going to speak any kind of truth to use unless we break her and you know that… So do you really want to do that?"**

 **I was honestly not sure how to answer that but I need to save this one and know her story and tell it as much as I could. The need burned me and froze me from the inside out.**

 **Phoenix's P.O.V.**

 **I was curled up on the surprisingly comforting bed. Tears were burning and blurring my vision in a desperate way to escape and this time I could not really stop them. I wanted to go home… Salem did love me in his own way and these bruises did not hold the whole truth and people needed to understand that. For once the quiet and the idea of being alone scared me and it was enough to completely free my tears, "I-I want to go home.. Please let me go.. I will be good… I swear.. I will do anything you want.. Just let me out.."**

 **-Flashback- WARNING THIS IS GRAPHIC AND DARK. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS THAN JUST SKIP TO THE END!**

 **Salem towered over my body, "I warned you anymore escape attempts and you would never see the light of day again!" He grabbed my hair yanking me up.**

 **My hands flew up to his hands as I cried and screamed in pain, "I am sorry! Please! I wont do it again! I swear I wont!"**

 **My answer to his harsh method of correcting my behavior didn't please him as his response was to slap me so hard I hit the floor. He growled and turned grabbing a pair of scissors and pinned me to the floor in the spot I had fallen. He straddled my waist as he grabbed my long hair.. Just earlier today before I had tried to escape he had dyed it from it soft brown color to a bright red. He yanked on it a bit as he began to cut it off in choppy lengths as I just laid there under him trying to push him off as he took away the last thing I had. He after all clothed me as he wished and did everything from feeding me to housing me.. I was more a living doll to him than a living breathing human. His smirk was evident as he finished with stripping me of the last of my old life, "There now.. You aren't going to think you are so beautiful you can just do as you please huh?"**

 **I just laid limply sobbing underneath his body. He grabbed a handful of the chopped off hair and shoved it into my face. I turned my hair and he forced it back to him as he threw it away with more handfuls off to the side but it wasn't all of it.. That was proven when he shocked me by flipping me onto my stomach and dug the scissors into my right shoulder blade marking me as his, "St-Stop! I am sorry!" My screeched pleas were cut off as he pressed my head down causing my sight and throat to be covered by my hair causing me to shut my eyes and choke slightly on my own hair. My hands were clawing at the floor hard enough to rip the carpet.**

 **The neighbors heard of course.. They always did and then they would come and complain to Salem about how he needed to keep his little whore under control or they would.. That would earn me a punishment for disturbing anyone who could hear me and refused to help me. He leaned down pressing his lips to my neck, "Keep screaming and I will give you a reason to scream.. You don't want to wake my friends up do you? You know how that ends don't you?" I could only nod and sob weakly as he began to yank at my clothes.. Not that my young mind knew or really understood what he was doing or planning to do.. That he was planning on leaving me laying in my own blood and bruised in new places and marked by him.. As well as spending hours trying to scrub every ounce of him off of me..**

 **-Flashback over-**

 **As the horrific memory went through my mind, my free uncuffed hand gently ghosted the place where his name forever graced my shoulder blade.. No one could see that.. That was the night I learned what evil was and that my innocence was forever changed. I knew that no one… Not a single soul could save me. Not this time. After all who could ever love a streetwalker as well as a broken girl? I knew Salem owned me and that he was all I had and I would never dare to stray from that idea ever again.**


End file.
